spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Sea Paradise!
Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! Character Guide Main * '''SpongeBob: The Main Character of the series * Patrick: SpongeBob's Idiotic friend. It is shown in "Patrick of the Jungle" that he does not know what a tent is. * Sandy:Scientist,Spongebob's maybe-to-be girlfriend or wife. * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob's Boss * Plankton: Mr. Krab's arch-enemy * Andy: Spongebob and the gang's new best friend. * Eric SquarePants: SpongeBob's Brother, who becomes a character in Season 6 and makes his final appearance in "Moving Out". * Johnny: '''A kid who is befriended by the gang. (becomes a main character during Season 10) Supporting * '''Landon: * Pearl: Mr.Krabs' daughter * Gary: Spongebob's pet snail who often gives Spongebob advice Episodes Overview *Season 1: 24 Episodes *Season 2: 24 Episodes *Season 3: 24 Episodes *Season 4: 19 Episodes *Season 5: 9 Episodes *Season 6: 30 Episodes *Season 7: 30 Episodes *Season 8: 19 Episodes *Season 9: 15 Episodes *Season 10: 24 Episodes *Season 11: 24 Episodes Season 1 Season 2 25. Cuddle Trouble September 15 ,2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby ' SpongeBob cuddles too much,and he then becomes famous for cuddling,which makes his friends jealous for him forgeting what famous truely means. 26. Gary, Gone Again! September 20, 2009 Written by: '''Spongeman537' Gary is gone again! Where'd he go??? 27. Andy's Own Episode! November 1, 2009 ''' '''Written by: Spongeman537 Andy, Sponge Bob's friend, has his very own episode which shows his life before the Sponge Bob gang moved to Bikini Utopia.Note: This aired late due to airing problems. 28. mysponge October 1, 2009 Written by: Etenitey the hedgehog Sims come to Bikini Utopia. 29.Can You Give Me Another Hint? October 3, 2009 Written by: SpongeBob123 Patrick forgets how to drive, and things don't come smoothly when he trys to learn.Later, he forgets how to walk,talk and breath. 30.Rock,Paper,Star! October 4,2009 Written by:Wild Force Patrick makes his own way of Rock,Paper,Scissors:Rock,Paper,Star! 31.Andy or Darknees October 6 2009 Written by:Spongefan2 An evil plankton name landon tries to kidnapped andy(why??)spongebob tries to protect him 32.Trial By Music October 9,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Squidward has been chosen to be in a Clarinet Club,so it's up to a Kirby named SuperSaiyanKirby to stop them from doing what they really do:destroy the new member. 33.The Return of Landon October 9,2009 Written By:Spongefan2 at the end of ep30 landon just wants to destroye spongebob (a trap)for plankton but he has a army 34.SuperSaiyanKirby's Form of Evil!(EVIL!) October 9,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby appears and attacks the Utopia! 35.Nacho Madness October 11,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick gets sick from nachos,and after getting well,he promise to never eat nachos again.Will he eat them? 36.Wooden Spells October 15,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Sandy messes with magic, and gets something that shocks everybody. 37.Time for bed! October 19,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob Can't sleep with Sandy in the hospital. 38.The Icy Adventure October 22,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick breaks Sandy's Helmet,and Sandy uses a spare helmet,but they need to climb a mountain.Can Sandy survive? 39.Krab One Leg October 24,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs loses one of his legs,but he needs to climb Mountain Kick to get a new one.Can he do it? 40.Welcome, Mr. Fancyson October 25,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Squilliam tries to kill SquidWard! 41.Well It's The Right Thing To Do when landon been banished by the planktons he is feeling sad so the gang well save him and to be his new friend (at the end he tricks them again) 42.The Krusty Mess October 27,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick ate so much that he broke the foundation of Mr.Krabs bistro and the bistro fell down.Can Patrick save it? 43.Old Man Jenkins:The Documentary October 29,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Old Man Jenkins helps at the Krusty Krab,and since he's old,SpongeBob honors him with this Documentary.Part 1 in Triple Buds. 44.One Two Three:The Great Team October 30,2009 Written By:Spongebob123 Sandy,Patrick and SpongeBob help people in god deeds.Sequel to Giant SquidWard.Part 2 in Triple Buds. 45.Larry Lagoon October 31,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Larry moves to Bikini Utopia,and has a beach in honor for him.Part 3 in Triple Buds. 46.Oh My Karen November 2,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Karen Breaks her arm and needs to find another.Sequel to Single Cell Anniversary. 47.Pat No Give November 8,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick Gives Nothing to Nobody.Sequel to Pat No Pay.Aired Late Due to Patrick's illness. 48.C A B November 10,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick Learns his A B C's.One Hour Finale. Season 3 49-52. Welcome to Sea Paradise!: Journey Over to Bikini Utopia: November 31, 2009 - Written by Phin68 - 2 hour and 30 min. - TV Movie TBA 53-54. Every Snail has his Day December 1, 2009 Written By: Spongeman537 It's Snail Day and Gary goes to Snail Land without SpongeBob knowing,and Gary gets sick,so SpongeBob runs to get him. 55.Andy TV December 1,2009 Written By: SuperSaiyanKirby Andy hosts his own TV Show on Utopia TV to Put Humor in the Utopia. 56:1.There's a Vampire In My Sponge December 2 2009 Written By: Spongefan2 (15 minutes episode) Spongebob wants to go to a haunted house store for the next halloween but Spongebob turns into a vampire by touching a vampire fish without knowing he would turn into a Vampire. 56:2.Sponge On Ice December 3,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob goes into Hockey Stardom,and Patrick Gets Sick with the Krusty Flu after licking food from the sewer.(15 Minutes Episode) 57.Pat's Birthday December 5,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick's birthday is celebrated at Utopia Party Place(UPP) and SpongeBob forgets to give him something. 58-59.Treedomes Inc. December 8,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Sandy's Bosses come to the Utopia to see Sandy again and Sandy gets scared with Spongebob and Patrick out of town. 60.Andy's Choice December 12,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Andy has a choice:Cop,Cook,or Lawyer. 61-62.My Bad Bird December 16,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick Gets a "Bike Bird" from Bargin Mart,and rides it to SpongeBob's House,but it brakes at SquidWard's Home and Patrick gets arrested for breaking a bike for what the cops thought was SquidWard's. 63. A Merry Christmas to All! December 25 2009 Written by: Spongeman537 Patrick wishes to have the perfect Christmas Party, but can he keep everything in order in time? 64-65. Utopian Idol December 27,2009 Written By: SuperSaiyanKirby Patrick enters Utopia Idol to show that he can sing. 66-67. Spongebob Sealantis December 28, 2009 Written by: Etenitey the hedgehog Spongebob and his friends go to a city better than Alantis called Sealantis. 68.Weenies For All! December 29, 2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby The gang goes to "Camp Weenies:Where You Eat Weenies".What will happen there? 69-70.The Secret To Andy December 30, 2009 Written by: MattoMogwai Spongebob and Andy accidentally swap bodies with Sandy's new machine and need to swap back by midnight! 71.Money Foolish January 4,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Mr. Krabs spends his money for more money,but it turns out they robbed him,and he gets SpongeBob and Patrick to get it for him. 72.Le Spatula Showdown January 7,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Le Spatulas come and invade the Krusty Krab,and SpongeBob and "Spat" have to defeat them. Season 4 73.Water Retaw January 10,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Water gets scarce in Bikini Utopia, and People start leaving. 74.Heat Beat January 13,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob finds that it's hot due to the great Water Retaw Action,and goes to fix it.Parody of Heart Beat. 75.Birdies January 16,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SquidWard Stops Art and Music to be a Golfer,but SpongeBob and Patrick make him be a Artist and Musician again by hurting him. 76.The Sponge,the Starfish,and the Krab January 23,2010 SpongeBob tells the story of his friends and Boss. 77. One Starfish in the Sky February 1, 2010 Written by: Spongeman537 Patrick is sent to the moon on a space mission to the moon! 78. The Haunting of Andy February 8th 2010 Written by: MattoMogwai Andy begins having nightmares about an evil ghost in his home, and goes missing! 79. The Starfish Love Nest February 9th 2010 Written By: SuperSaiyanKirby When Patrick disguises himself as a "dotted-starfish", another dotted-starfish, a female one, comes and wants to marry him. But can SpongeBob and co. stop the wedding before all Females do: eat the husband? 80. Gone With the Sea February 10, 2010 Written by: SuperSaiyanKirby Andy is blown away by the sea waves! 81-82. Utopian Heroes December 1, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' (Crossover with IJLSA Adventures) It was a peaceful day in Bikini Utopia until EVIL moved in and starts attacking! Now SpongeBob and the gang try to stop them, but then they meet themselves... as the IJLSA! Now they both must stop EVIL. 85. Dutchman's Paradise January 2, 2010 Written by: SuperSaiyanKirby The Flying Dutchman wants to scare everyone in Bikini Utopia, because it's Pirate-Ghost Scare Night.Part of the Pirates in the Utopia special. 84. The Case of the haunted chicken January 18,2010 Written by: SpongeBob123 Patrick ate chicken and the ghost haunts him. It turns out it was SquidWard. 85. Gary's Bad Dream Febuary 4,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Gary has a bad dream about the Dirty Bubble Taking over Bikini Utopia, and when he wakes up, it happens. 86-87. The Big, Bad, Bubble Febuary 9,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob and his pals try to defeat the Dirty Bubble. 88. Patrick...Married?! Febuary 13,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick marries Mindy. But it was just a dream. 89. Le Spatula Ice Cream Parlor Febuary 27,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Le Spatula competes with the Krusty Krab. 90. Le Spatula kidnapped March 6,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob kidnaps Le Spatula and beats it with a stick. 91.Who's on First? March 12,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick forgets Who's on First. Parody of Who's On First? Season 5 92. Sick Part 1 June 5, 2010 Written by: Spongeman537 Mrs. Puff is caught in a rare sickness called Seahorse Flu, and she and the others remember the first time SpongeBob drove (of course, that started his career of failing.) 93. Sick Part 2 June 5, 2010 Written by: Spongeman537 Mrs. Puff comes over her flu, but when Andy might has it, Patrick and Squid team up to get him cured. 94. As Far as my Eye can See June 17, 2010 Written by: Spongeman537 Squidward loses his eyesite, and gets glasses, but everyone thinks he's a nerd because of them. 95. Encylopedia Yellow When Gary is "Snail-napped" and SpongeBob and Pat team up to find him. 96. SpongeBob's Proposal July 4, 2010 Spongebob proposes to Sandy at a party. WHen she accepts, the gang tries to set up the wedding 97. Piano Plankton Plankton decides to take Piano lessons, but he's a klutz at it. Meanwhile, Patrick meets the creator of the Goofy Goober! 98. My Boat! SpongeBob ACTUALLY is able to get his liscence! But his friends don't trust him with it, so he tries to prove he can drive. 99. Andy's Sister Andy's Sister, May, visits, and Patrick falls in love with her. 100. The Marriage Spongebob and Sandy get married in this 1-hour finale 'Season 6' Starting this Season, you no longer have to put your name after your idea (if you wish) and unless you create the page, you don't have to make a link for the Episode. 101. No-SpongeBob Rules! With SpongeBob and Sandy on their honeymoon, Patrick and the others try to think of something to do, and soon they find out it's more fun without them! 102. Texas Fever SpongeBob and Sandy invite Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs to Texas for the weekend. Mr. Krabs opens The Krusty Cowboy Krab, while Plankton comes and tries to steal the formula. Patrick and Squidward bug Sandy and SpongeBob, saying their "Love-Birds" and stuff. 103. The Patrick Dumpling Gang Patrick starts a club. 104-105. The Plankton, the Snowstorm, and the Twins Plankton ruins the Krusty Cowboy Krab, A snowstorm hits Texas, and SpongeBob and Sandy find out their having twins! (One hour Special) 106. Pair-a-Squidward Squidward dates a lovely squid named Martha, while Patrick learns how to cook. 107. Luggage overflow The gang moves from Texas to Sea Vegas for the Music Festival, while Patrick learns how to play the flute. 108. Picture of the Grandfather SpongeBob finds a picture of his grandfather, while Sandy is two months along. 109. Pat no love Patrick falls in love with Jen, a neighborhood girl, while Squidward takes Martha to the Soap Opera. 110. Every trip has its leave The gang moves back to Bikini Bottom, while Squidward plans to propose to Martha. 111. A new addition(Hopefully) Squidward buys a ring for the proposal to Martha, while Sandy is four months along. 112-113. And a ring in a case for Martha Squidward proposes to Martha, and she accepts, while SpongeBob joins a badmitting club. 114. What's zit? SpongeBob and Sandy fing out what Sandy is going to have: A boy Sponge, and a girl Squirl. 115. Pat yes date Patrick dates Jen, while Sandy is six months along. 116-117. The Royal(Not really) Wedding Squidward marries Martha at Sea Vegas, while Patrick is sick with the Blue Fish Flu. 118. Hospitalization 101 Patrick is sent to the hospital, while Sandy is eight months along. 119. Surgery 101 Patrick has surgery on his brain, heart, and stomach, while Squidward gets a haircut. 120. Recovery 101 Patrick is recovering, while Sandy is nine months along. 121. Football Madness Patrick and Squidward hog the TV when football is on, while Sandy is taken to the hospital. 122-123. Pat no walk Patrick has to walk to the hospital, which he hates, while Sandy has the twins. 124. Two little babies in a sick room Patrick gives the babies his Blue Fish Flu, while Squidward is enrolled in Culenary School. 125. Three Course(and coarse) Meals Squidward has to make three meals, while Patrick goes to the hospital with the Great Whale Flu. 126. Good News Squidward and Martha announce that their having a baby, while Patrick has surgery on his chest. 127. Names are fine SpongeBob and Sandy name ther babies: Eugene and Pearl. Patrick finds out he has to have surgery on his nose. 128. Promotion Status: Accomplished Squidward gets a promotion, while SpongeBob and Sandy bring home their babies. 129. Martha's job Martha gets a job at Fancy, while she is three months along. 130. More Than Love Patrick gets the strength to buy a ring and propose to Jen, and she says yes. Season 7 131. Engagement Party 101 Patrick and Jen have an Engagement Party, while Martha is six months along. 132-133. Eugene's New Hobby Recordings of Eugene in his new world. 134-135. Pearl's New Hobby Recordings of Pearl in her new world. 136. Patrick VS. Squidward Patrick and Squidward fight, while Martha is nine months alongs. 137-138. Oh, Baby! Martha has a baby boy, which her and Squidward name Jonathan. Patrick is taken to the hospital, and is diagnosed with Indigo Crustation Fever. 139. Fever in the house Patrick is sent house, but is ordered to stay in bed. Squilliam calls Squidward and challenges him to dance at The Bubble Bowl Utopia Stadium. 140. Rehearsing 101 Squidward takes private lessons to learn how to dance. Patrick tries to climb Mount Utopia in one day. 141-142. Jonathan's New Hobby Recordings of Jonathan in his new world. 143. Patrick's award Patrick is awarded with the fastest climbing award. Squidward graduates his private lessons, so he is ready. 144-145. Squidward's I Symphony Squidward wins the symphony, while Eugene and Pearl get potty trained. 146. Texas's twelfth offical rodeo The gang goes to Texas to watch Sandy defend her title. 147. Texas Fever Pearl gets Texas Fever, and is put to bed until the illness leaves her. 148. Plane move The gang heads back to the Utopia. 149-150. The starfish wedding Patrick and Jen get married, while Jonathan gets potty trained. 151. Bikes Eugene and Pearl learn how to ride a bike, while SpongeBob and Sandy go to the movies. 152. Squidward's new job Squidward is hired to be in the famous band, SqueakRock, while Martha is fired and gets a job at Michael's Clothing store. 153. Mr. Krabs goes Hollywood Mr. Krabs is invited by his brother to come to Hollywood, while Jonathan learns how to ride a bike. 154-155. Squidward's II Symphony SqueakRock makes a Symphony, while Eugene and Pearl learn how to read. 156. Patrick JR. is coming Patrick and Jen announce that their having a boy, whom is going to be named Patrick Jr. Meanwhile, Eugene and Pearl go in a Nursery school. 157. Mr. Krabs makes a film Mr. Krabs makes a reality Movie of the gang, while Jonathan learns how to read. 158-160. If the shoes fit, film it Squidward goes on tour with the gang, and get the taste of stardom. Season 8 KTV picks up the show, and Nick decides to have this on Nicktoons, also. 161. Jonathan and the school Jonathan is entered into a nursery school, while Eugene and Pearl enter Preschool. Note: While Nick was buying the rights for Nicktoons to get this, KTV aired this episode and a few others before them, indicated with a "*" * 162. Works of Art This documentary shows the work of art Squidward created. * 163. Special Olympics SpongeBob is entered into a Olympics ceromony, while Eugene and Pearl go to Pre-K, and Jonathan going to Preschool. 164. Pop art Patrick paints a picture, and it gets tons of publicity, and Jen is seven months along. 165. Plankton on the town Plankton tries to destroy the town. * 166-167. Fun in the great yellow sun Jen has the baby, while SpongeBob gets a promotion. Note: Nicktoons started airing this show now. 168-169. Squidward's III Symphony The SqueakRock band plays another Symphony, while Patrick gets a job as a Comedian. 170. Patrick Jr. comes home Patrick Jr. rings the doorbell and annoys Patrick, while SpongeBob and Sandy announce their having another baby. 171. Patrick's promotion Patrick gets a promotion, while Squidward wins a race against Squilliam. 172. Part of the world Texas is the destination for summer vacation, but they pick up Plankton. 173. Order in the Texas Plankton ruins the state with his army, and makes plans to get the other states. 174-175. March on Hollywood Plankton takes over California, and plans to take over Maine next. 177. Eric SquarePants (Written by: Spongeman537) SpongeBob's Long-lost older brother named Eric arrives. Meawhile, Andy and Patrick play mario Kart Wii against martha and Jen. 178. Plank-ton (Written by: Spongeman537) Plankton gets a strong body, which shocks Mr. Krabs as well as everybody in Bikini Utopia. 179. Andy vs. Sandy (Written by: Spongeman537) Sandy and Andy have a bet to see whose lemonade business is the most successful. Meanwhile, Gary gets a rare Snail disease '''Creator's Note:' I'm glad to see people have a lot of Ideas for this show, but remember what the show is and where they live, or else this will not be like "Welcome to Sea Paradise" anymore. Also, the plots are also sort of strange, such as someone expecting babies or getting married, or Plankton taking over states. I have even deleted one episode because of it not being about SpongeBob AT ALL. Please remember what this show is, PLEASE! Season 9 15 episodes were ordered for Season 9. 180. Episodes And The Lot (Written by: William Leonard) Andy wants to write an episode. Unfortunately, he does not know that this spin-off is for all characters and the episode is all about himself! 181. Eugene in Sewerland Eugene accidently gets flushed down the toilet, so Spongebob tries to get to save him. Meanwhile, Squidward's band Squeakrock, plays the Bubble Bowl II. 182. Nice Eyewear Patrick gets new glasses, and gets hypnotized. 183. No Job for Pat Patrick tries to get a job at Super Duper Weenie Hut Jrs, while SpongeBob gets a black eye. 184. Squid no fight Squidward beats up Squilliam, while Patrick jumps of a cliff and becomes a baby. 185. MarioPat101 Patrick eats hot tamales, and jumps in a video game, while Sandy meets her pappy. 186. Salty Spittoon Showdown Mr. Krabs loses money to a competitor, while Patrick gets muscules. 187. Plankton yes capture The gang captures Plankton for stealing states. 188. Squid's tooth decay Squidward get five cavities, while Patrick has a tummyache. 189. Drilling in a hole Patrick gets stuck in Squidward's teeth while Squidward is getting his teeth fixed. 190-191. Meet the parents SpongeBob and the gang go and meet SpongeBob's parents, and Patrick destroys the house. 192. Andybound Andy joins a hockey team, and gets promoted to captain. 193. On Tour: Las Vegas, Nevada Squidward plays his great songs at LA, while Patrick tries a scary ride. 194. Andy's new car Andy gets a new car, and Patrick wrecks it, while SpongeBob chalenges Martha to Mariokart. 195. It Just gets Better! (Season Finale) SpongeBob becomes the boss of a new business, which spoils his family to their heart's desire! While, a new girl in town is found out to be Pearl's Mom. To Be Continued... Season 10 196. The Tale of Pearl Pearl's Mom comes over and tells the Gang how she met Mr. Krabs long ago, and why she abandon him and Pearl. 197. Snail-palooza Gary wishes to go to an all-snail rock concert, but SpongeBob refuses, so Gary sneaks out! 198. Mario Meets Spongebob meets bikini utopia (Movie special) Mario and Luigi, after Mario meets Spongebob: The ultimate adventure, have visited Bikini Utopia as their holiday place! But when bowser discovers, It all goes wrong and Patrick gets kidnapped! 199. Remember?! An old high-school pal of Squidward returns and unfortunately, he's a relative of Patrick. Squidward must get rid of him, with the aid of Patrick himself (he gets on Pat's nerves) must rid of him. 200. Oh yeah! 200 Episodes! Patrick is the new cop at Bikini Utopia Police Department(BUPD), and forgets about the 200th episode. Meanwhile, Squidward shows clips of the show's past. 201. Pearl's mom and her new dress(AKA Patrick's groove) Pearl's mom brags about her new dress, and Patrick is so mad, he and Pearl's mom compete in a fashion contest. Meanwhile, SpongeBob brags about his muscles. 202. Too much patties(AKA Patrick's fling) This episodes starts where Help Wanted ended. SpongeBob is fired for messing up, and Patrick helps, even though he has a lump on his head. 203. You are so ugly Patrick dresses up like SpongeBob, and SpongeBob dresses like Patrick. Sandy likes neither. 204. Patrick and the teacher Squidward graduates from boating school, and SpongeBob is on vacation. Patrick has no one to play with, and he has many exams this week. What will he do? 205. Gary and the bite(AKA MAD Snail Diasease Lives!) Gary bites Squidward, and he is rushed to the hospital. 206.Sandy's 29th Birthday Sandy thinks Spongebob forgot about her Birthday! 207. Snow-in It starts to snow in Bikini Utopia, and soon causes a massive blizzard! 208. Friend of Friends (by Bigman602) A new kid named Johnny moves into Bikini Utopia, and everyone makes fun of him. Because of this, SpongeBob, Patrick, Andy, and Sandy befriend him. 209. Squidward Games (by Stephen Burg) Squidward tries to play games, but they go screwy 210. The Martha Within (by Spongeman537) A shocking secret is revealed: Martha (Squidward's Wife) is secretly an outlaw! Can the Gang keep her Identity secret? or turn her in? Find out! 211. Neptune vs Poseidon (by Weirdo Guy) Neptune and Poseidon decide to fight for the title "King" and they are destroying Bikini Utopia. Can the gang stop them before there is no more Bikini Utopia. 212. A Chummy Fiend (by Weirdo Guy) Plankton decides to move the Chum Bucket to Bikini Utopia. 213. Welcome to Sponge Paradise! (TV Movie) (by Weirdo Guy) Spongebob becomes the owner of Bikini Utopia (renaming it Sponge Utopia). Can he handle the power? 214. Break-Up (by Weirdo Guy) After Sandy sees Spongebob with another girl she decides it's time for them to break-up. 215. Heroes of Justice The gang must rebecome the IJLSA when the villians attack and the new members The Bulk (Andy), Brainiac (Johnny) and RoboEric (Eric) are hogging all the glory. 216. Moving Out Eric is moving out of Bikini Utopia in 1 day so he must live it to the fullest. Meanwhile, Plankton and Mr. Krabs are pulling pranks on people, making more people move out. 217. Larry the Loser Larry gets fired, so he must work at Bikini Utopia. 218. Brain-i-acs Johnny joins a famous football team called the Brainiacs and leaves Bikini Utopia. What will the gang do? 219-220.ERIC SQUAREPANTS?! (Season Finale) (by Spongeman537) Season 11 221-222. Return of Plankton's Army (Special) (by Weirdo Guy) Plankton remakes his army of relatives and kidnapps everybody except Spongebob and Andy. They must stop Plankton before he takes over Bikini Utopia! RULES FOR EPISODES FROM NOW ON: 1. When a new season starts, do not use the table design (it sucks and gets messy). 2. IPs can't edit. Any edits from an IP will be reverted, even if there was nothing wrong with them. 3. You MUST leave your name next to the title, to know who the writer was. 4. No Creating more seasons without my permission. 5. No Ending or beginning seasons. That's MY job. Please follow these rules Spongeman537 18:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) DVDs *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 1st Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 2nd Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 3rd Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 4th Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 5th Season *Mario meets Spongebob: The ultimate adventure (contains the episode 198 movie) Awards Staff Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) * Spongeman537: Creator (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1) Writer (Season 2-Present) * SuperSaiyanKirby: Writer(Season 1-Season 2),Title Card Artist (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer #1 (Season 2-3) * Etenitey the hedgehog: Director,Title Card Artist(Season 1-Present) * Weirdo Guy: Back-Up Writer (Season 1), Editor (Season 4), Director, Artist, Writer (Season 1-Present) * Bigman602: Writer (Season 4-Season 10) * Sponge321: Writer, Title Card Artist (Season 1) * TheBiggestEdFan: Writer (3rd Place), Title card Artrist (Season 1-present) * spongefan2:Writer,Title card Artist (season 1-present) * CDCB2: Writer, Title card artist (Season 1-Present) * Wild Force:Supervising Producer(Season 1-present) * SpongeBob123: Vandalism Reverter, Un-Orphaning Page (Season 1-Present) ,Head Writer, Executive Producer #2 (Season 2-3) * Phin68: Logo Creator, Writer, Executive Producer (Season 2-present) * MySimsisawsome:3D animator * MattoMogwai: Writer (Season 3-present) * William Leonard: Writer(Season 9-Present) * Irockz707: Writer (episode 198 movie Mario Meets Spongebob meets bikini utopia (Movie special)) * NermalTheBunny: Writers (Season 1-Season 10 (See New Rules)) * Stephen Burg- Writter, Storyboard artist (season 10-present) Category:Spin-Offs